


The Truth Come Out!

by taichiyagami



Series: The Truth Comes Out!!! [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Abuse, Fear, M/M, Pain, Romance, Saviour, Sexual Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi has fallen into a relationship which isn't quite what he could of ever expected or anticipated. Yamato soon finds out the truth and saves his friend but is the cost of Truth worth the final out come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say i do not own Digimon or the characters.... Well accept for my OC who is just a plot device. For those easily upset please do not read on. This Fic does become extremely graphic in later chapters. For now please read and enjoy.
> 
> Taichi

“You’re nothing Taichi!” A husky voice shouted from within the void of darkness. 

The room was useable. The dark surroundings of the room unlit. Only the moonlight from a closed window covered with a blind just about lit the room ever so slightly. Suddenly a small frail figure fell into the moonlight on the floor. His brown hair wildly out of place fell over his eyes. Raising a worn and shacking hand to his face he brushed the hair out of his eyes. His brown eyes shone slightly in the moonlight. Tears were beginning to appear within his hazel beauties. Slowly Taichi got to his feet and stood looking into the darkness, his lower lip quivering and his whole body shock with fright. His blue jeans hung loosely from his frail body. His white t-shirt was stained with fresh droplets of blood. Crimson tears dripped down from his lower lip. Wrapping his hands around the base of his t-shirt he twisted and pulled at it as the room fell to silence one more.

“No one but me will ever love you and remember that!” The unknown voice growled and grunted at him.

A figure stepped out of the void and into the moonlight. His tall masculine frame stood before Taichi. His black hair was spiked up in a Mohawk and the sides were shaven off. His grey eyes pierced everything they looked at. His black jeans hung off his waist as if they would fall at any moment. His red shirt was half undone at the top about halfway. His gaze pierced the brunettes very being. 

“Makita please!” Taichi begged trying not to cry.

“Who could love a worthless thing like you except me!?” Makita hissed, his voice filled with disgust and an odd sense of caring hidden in the back.

Makita had reached his limit now and lost it with Taichi. Walking towards the small boy before him he raised a fist and hit Taichi square in the jaw. The brunette fell backwards spinning as he headed towards the floor. Before he could hit the floor his head made contact with the coffee table in the Yagami’s small apartment. Slowly he raised is head from the floor and looked at Makita through blurry eyes. Makita looked down at the small boy, his lips curled into an evil grin. Makita walked towards him laughing. Now he stood above the frail figure below him. Suddenly the was a loud cracking sound as Makita’s foot made contact with Taichi’s chest before leaving him bleeding on the floor of the small apartment.  
“Remember Taichi, only I will ever love you so think about that as you come up with a reason for those injuries.” The muscle menace chuckled as he spoke then closed the door as he left the apartment.

“He’s right.” Taichi said to himself as he rose to his feet slowly still shacking and trying to ignore the pain in his chest and head.

Slowly and as stably as he possibly could Taichi made his way towards the bathroom. He had to sort himself out, Hikari and his parents would be home soon and he didn’t need them asking questions.

Quickly he removed his cloths and threw them to the bathroom floor in a crumpled heap. He pushed the door closed and turned the shower on. Once the water was as hot as it could get the brunette stepped under it and let the hot burning water slide down his body.

“How can I even consider it? Out of everyone he’d never love me. How could I ever expect him to love me the way I love him?” Tears began to well up in his eyes as he spoke. He stuttered and gasped for air as he spoke. He was finding it hard to breathe let alone speak.

Once the pain from the water had subsided and his ribs and head had fought their way back to the forefront of his pain fresh hold he knew it was time to get out. Turning the shower off he slowly turned and exited the small cubical and grabbed a towel. Gently he wrapped around himself and crouched down to pick up his crimson stained cloths. More stable than before Taichi made his way to his room and locked the door behind him. Throwing the cloths on his bed he sat down and using his left foot hooked a small box from under his bed. Grabbing it with a slender hand he laid it on the bed next to him. Popping it open he grabbed some pain killers and quickly swallowed four of them. He knew he shouldn’t but he was taking them so often he needed to up the dose with no one knowing. Throwing the packet back into the box the frail boy grabbed a roll of bandages and began to tightly wrap it around his chest hooking it around his shoulders to keep it in the right place. Once he was done wrapping himself up he took a mirror from the box and held it between his legs. He smiled slightly. The swelling had gone down and the cigarette burn marks hard began to heal on his testicals. Grabbing the tip of his penis he gently lifted it and looked at the razor blade cut or what was left of it, the cut was almost gone just a faint scar from what had happened. Taichi put everything back into the box and put it back under his bed. While the he was kneeling on the floor the small brunette slide a hand under his pillow and pulled out a t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Quickly and carefully he put them on then proceeded to hide his blood stained cloths and unlocked his door.

Over at the Ishida residence Yamato was sitting in his room waiting by the telephone. He sat back in his chair, his feet up on the table. His blonde hair was styled perfectly to his tastes and the taste of another, blue jeans wrapped tightly round his muscular legs. His brown sleeveless top did the same showing off his muscular body. His bright blue eyes started intently at a picture on his notice bored. He smiled softly while looking at it. Taichi and he stood arm in arm laughing as the picture was taken. 

“Come on Taichi. I’ve been waiting nearly half an hour now!” Yamato thought to himself, a hint of dread filled that same thought. 

Yamato’s farther entered the room. Yamato turned his gaze from the picture and looked at his farther and smile.

“I’m off out now. I’ll be back in a few days time so behave yourself.” Yamato’s farther said jokingly.

“I will dad don’t worry about me.” He replied with a slight joking tone.

With that Mr Ishida left the room closing the door behind him. Moments later the sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard.

“Oh Taichi what is keeping you?” The muscular blonde took his feet down from the table and lent forward to take the picture from the board. He held it in his hands and looked at it. He smiled at the picture remembering the good times.

“What happened Taichi? You were so happy. I don’t know what went wrong. I wish I could help.” Yamato spoke to the picture in a loving and saddened voice.

He sighed to himself and placed the picture back on the notice bored.

“I wish I could tell him how I feel but I can’t, not him, not anyone.” He said to himself.

Walking over to his bed he laid on it. Slowly Yamato rolled onto his side and looked at Gabumon. Gently the blonde placed an arm around his digital friend and hugged him.

“Only you can know Gabu. Only you.” Yamato said as he closed his eyes stopping the tears.

The next day at school the usual fan group of girls was surrounding Yamato. Which obvious to anyone but his fans that he hated the attention with a passion. But suddenly his eyes noticed Taichi. His hate for the attention was gone by the distraction. He watched as small brunette walked up the road opposite the school. Finally he crossed the road and walked through the school gates. Yamato pushed through the large group of girls without saying a word. The girls stared in horror as he left. Some began to moan that they never got an autograph other began to bitch about what he had just done. The blonde didn’t hear anything said he just wanted to get to Taichi. Yamato’s face fell to that of horror as he reached his brunette friend. A black eye and a band-aid over the side of his head. Yamato was so shocked he just stood and stared.

“Taichi! What the hell happened?” Yamato asked in a shocked voice.

“Oh nothing Yamato. Just.....” He paused for a moment as he thought of a reason. “Fell over yesterday that’s all.” Taichi replied not looking at Yamato.

“Good one Taichi keep lying and he’ll never trust you if you tell him.” He scolded himself and at the same time wanting to run away and hide.

“Just a silly accident. Fell over at home and hit my head on the coffee table.” The small brunette said in a low voice still not looking at tall blonde. 

“Well that is half the truth.” He thought to himself again hoping that Yamato wouldn’t go any further with the matter.

Taichi looked up to Yamato and smiled. It was obvious from the look in blonde’s eyes that he didn’t believe a word Taichi was saying. Even though on the outside he tried to believe him.

“You sure that is what happened Taichi?” Yamato asked gently laying a hand on Taichi’s shoulder. 

“Yes of course I am Yama.” Taichi replied with a fake smile and bounce in his voice. 

“You know you can tell me if there is something wrong. Don’t you?” The blonde said softly to tiny brunette.

“Of course I do Yama.” Taichi replied turning his gaze from Yamato and looking down to the floor. 

Over the sound of other kids talking and the usual noise made by the other children the bell rang loudly. Slowly all the groups separated and headed towards the school building. 

“I got to go Yama don’t want be late.” Taichi said quickly still not looking at his friend.

After he spoke Taichi pulled away from Yamato and ran towards the school. He bit his lower lip and held back the tears.

“I’m sorry Yama.” Taichi said to himself sadly. He hated himself for having to lie to his best friend and his true love.

“Taichi!” Yamato shouted as he watched the small boy run off into the distance.

“Damn! Why can’t I just tell him? It’s not like he wouldn’t understand. He is gay and out about it. Damn you Yamato!” He said to himself while kicking the floor with an angered tone.

Yamato finally turned and began to make his way towards the school being the last of the group of school kids to enter the school building. He walked through the school making his way slowly to his class. Upon reaching his classroom door and sighed as he opened it and walked into the room. The tall blonde closed the door quietly behind him and took his seat.

After the final school bell rang the younger Digidestin who also went to the same school headed for the computer room to take their usual trip to the digital world to carry on keeping checks up on what was going on in the digital world. But as Yamato was walking towards the exit of the school he saw Ken and Daisuke behind a wall of the school grounds. Yamato’s eyes widened as the scene in front of him unfolded. Yamato was so caught up in what he saw he didn’t notice Taichi walking towards him. The small brunette stood behind him tilted his head slightly.

“Hey Yama!” Taichi said cheerily raising a hand and putting it gently on Yamato’s shoulder.

The muscular blonde jumped into the air in shock and turned around giving off a little scream as he did so. His eyes returned to normal upon realising it was Taichi.

“Oh Taichi it’s you.” Yamato said relieved raising a hand to his heart. 

“Sorry Yama didn’t mean to scare you.” Taichi said to him looking down to the floor. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He gently raised a hand to his head and slowly ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

“That’s ok Taichi.” The blonde replied softly. 

Yamato then noticed that Taichi was shacking. He stepped forward towards Taichi. The brunette noticed what his friend was doing and stepped back through fear and shame.

“What is he scared of?” Yamato thought to himself. 

“Taichi are you okay?” He asked this time not moving.

Taichi looked up. His eyes filled with fear.

“Yeah I’m fine Yamato. Just a little cold that’s all.” Taichi replied his voice was now shaking.

“Here take this.” Yamato said sweetly to him.

The taller blonde removed his coat and held it out for Taichi to take.

“Yama….. I want to but I can’t. I’m really sorry but I got to go.” He said his voice filled with fear and sorrow.

Quickly Taichi ran past Yamato bumping into his elbow and knocking his ribs, ignoring the pain he continued to run out of the school gates and out of Yamato’s sight.

Yamato stood there bewildered to what had happened. He also wondered why Taichi had winced so much when he knocked his elbow. It wasn’t that hard yet the pain in his face looked unbearable.

To be continued.


	2. Secrects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap. Taichi has just been beaten up by his boyfriend Makita. The next day when he arrives at school Yamato sees him and wonders what has happened. After school Yamato has a shock when he spies Ken and Daisuke together. At the same time Taichi appears and scares him half to death. Well let us take it from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taichi = Tai  
> Yamato = Matt  
> Daisuke = Davis  
> Ken = Ken  
> Hikari = Kari  
> (Just in case you didn’t know who was who.)

“Yama….. I want to but I can’t. I’m really sorry but I got to go.” He said his voice filled with fear and sorrow.

Quickly Taichi ran past Yamato bumping into his elbow and knocking his ribs, ignoring the pain he continued to run out of the school gates and out of Yamato’s sight.

Yamato stood there bewildered to what had happened. He also wondered why Taichi had winced so much when he knocked his elbow. It wasn’t that hard yet the pain in his face looked unbearable.

“What is going on Taichi? Tell me please.” Yamato shouted as he watched his friend run at full speed towards his apartment. “Taichi!!!” He shouted. “I love you.” The blonde said all most in a whisper.

“Yamato?” Daisuke questioned as Ken and himself walked towards him. “What’s going on?” He asked with curiosity and a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Nothing.” Yamato replied calmly. “Sorry I got to go. Need to check on Takeru. Bye.” He said with his trade mark smile to clinch the fact everything was okay. Turning on his heel he waved goodbye to them and walked off in the direction Taichi had headed

“Do you think he… well you know?” Ken asked Daisuke nervously as he gently wrapped his arms around the spiky haired red head next to him.

“I don’t think so. Though something isn’t right.” Daisuke replied to his lover. He turned to face Ken and smiled gently at the young boy making him blush.

“I believe we were heading back to yours, weren’t we?” Ken replied mischievously to the red heads smile and topped it with a hungry smile.

Taichi finally made it home. Trying not to fall over he ran as fast as his injured body would let him up the apartment block stairs. Once he made it to his floor he slowed down and walked towards his front door. Fishing around in his pockets he found he front door. Carfully he slide the key into the key hole and froze. Something sent shivers down his spin, on the other side of his own front door he felt someone waiting. Carefully he open and closed it behind him. Quickly he kicked his shoes off into the shoe rack and as quickly as he had made his way home he headed to his room. Hikari spied Taichi stride past her and jumped up from her place on the sofa and headed after him, a determined glare upon her face but before she could reach him the slim brunette had reached his bedroom and slammed his door shut the small brunette jumped in surprise. Carefully she stepped up to the door and knocked gently on it and waited.

“Taichi… Taichi open up.” Her sweet voice drifted through the door as she pleaded with her brother.

“Go away Hikari!” He shouted back in response. “I just want to be left alone!” And with that outburst she opened the door and closed it behind her.

“Taichi!” Hikari snapped back at him. “First of all don’t shout at me and second of all I’m your sister tell me how you really got that black eye?” Her voice became soft and gentle she walked towards Taichi and sat on the bed next to him. “Come on Tai, Mum and Dad might believe your story but you know I don’t.” She laid her hand upon his and squeezed it tightly. He lifted his head slightly to meet her gaze. 

He smiled briefly before looking down again. Her smile was so serene and her eye so caring. He bit his lip trying to hold back his tears and the truth.

“Oh Hikari! I want to tell you.” The injured boy said nearly crying.

“I knew it, it was Makita wasn’t it?!” She replied almost shouting. “Tai why do you put up with what he does to you?” Wrapping her arms around her brother she hugged him tightly as her soothing voice wrapped itself around his heart.

“Because he loves me… no one else but him could ever love me.” Taichi was crying into Hikari’s shoulder. Her grip became tighter. She thought back her true feelings about Makita’s feelings for her brother. She knew voicing them wouldn’t help him right now.

“If that is true why is he with you? If no one could ever love you how can he?” The younger sibling said lifting his head with a single finger and looking into her older brother eyes.

“Don’t twist his words Hikari! It won’t work on me.” Taichi shouted at her. “Know get out!” She let go of him and sighed as the smaller brunette got up and walked to the door. As she took hold of the small door handle she stopped then turned her head so she could look at her terrified brother.

“Tell him Taichi. He won’t wait forever.” And with that last comment she twisted the handle and opened the door. She left the room and pulled the door closed behind her and sighed as she leaned against the door.

“Damn you Hikari!” He thought to himself clenching his hands into fists. “Wait a minute what did she mean by he?” Taichi said to himself. “Does she know?” With that last thought a shooting pain shot through his ribs, winching in pain he laid down on his bed and fell into a long deep sleep.

Yamato had stopped running and was now walking home but somehow he had passed his house not long back and was now in the park not far from where he lived. He looked around him at all the couples hugging and kissing. He smiled to himself and then noticed an empty bench he headed towards it and sat down.

“Oh Taichi why can’t you tell me the truth? Why can’t you tell me what’s going on in your life? I just want to understand and help you.” Yamato was lost in his thought’s he didn’t even see Makita walking towards him not looking to happy.

“So Yamato we meet again!” Makita said pushing him off the bench and sitting down.

“You!” Yamato said surprised.

Suddenly it all made sense. “You’re the reason behind Taichi’s sadness aren’t you?!” He said as calmly as he could as he stood back up and brushed himself off.

“What’s the fagot been saying to you?” Makita said evilly to Yamato.

“How can you talk about your own boyfriend in that way?!” He raised his voice slightly and then composed himself. Deep down he was starting to get angrier with each comment Makita made.

“Because that is what he deserves. He betrays me I pay him back.” Makita said happily.

“You don’t deserve him! He’s much better off without you!” Yamato said to Makita and quickly walked off heading for home. As he walked away from Makita he heard the young man laugh.

Finally he got home and went inside. He took his shoes off and placed them to one side. He then saw a note on the nearby table. He stood up straight went towards the table and picked the note up.

“To Yamato,  
Hi Yama it’s Takeru. You weren’t here so I left you present with Gabumon in your room. Love Takeru.”

“Present?” He muttered to himself. Screwing up the note he threw it in the bin in the kitchen then went to his room. He opened the door and there was Gabumon sitting on his bed looking rather bored. “Hey Gabumon. Sorry I’m late I had a little chat with someone.” Yamato said happily to his Digimon.

“No problem Yamato. Takeru told me to give you this. Said you’d know what to do with it.” As Gabumon spoke he pulled a letter from under his fur and handed it to Yamato. He took it from Gabumon and opened it as he sat down on the chair by his desk. He pulled the letter out.

“Dear Yamato,  
I know this isn’t the best way of asking but would you mind if I came and stand at yours for the weekend as my parents are going away for a few days. T”

“Taichi.” Yamato said to himself. Gabumon got up and walked out of the room returning a few moments later with two glasses of milk. Gabumon handed one to his friend then took his place back on the bed. Taking a big gulp Yamato smiled to himself then put the glass down moving his hand across his desk and picked up the phone. He punched in Tai’s number. After a few rings someone answered.

“Hello Yagami residence, Hikari speaking.” Hikari said down the phone.

“Hi Hikari, it’s Yamato. Can I speak to Taichi please?” He asked her.

“Of course Yamato.” She replied cheerily. “Taichi its Yamato.” He listened to her sing the message delightful down their hallway.

“Thanks Hikari. Hey Yama.” Taichi said very happily.

“I got your note Tai.” He replied smiling to himself.

“Oh that.” The brunette replied. His voice had all of a sudden dropped a pitch.

“Don’t sound so low I’m saying yes.” Now Yamato’s voice had gotten rather cheerful.

“Really?!” Taichi replied sounding rather surprised.

“Really, really.” The muscular blonde said back.

“Oh thank you so much Yamato. I could kiss you.” The young brunette replied. “Smooth move Taichi.” He thought to himself while also mentally kicking himself.

“Well you wouldn’t see me making a fuss about that.” Yamato replied seductively. “Oh shit.” The blonde thought to himself. He then began to laugh. Taichi joined in. “Good cover up.”  
He thought to himself.

“Stupid me. I nearly believed him for a second.” Taichi thought to himself.

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go part two is now up for your pleasure. I hope you are still enjoying the fic and please don't forget Review as i always love to hear what you guys have to say on what i write. Look forward to hearing your opinions.
> 
> Taichi


	3. Lost innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does a love story truly begin? Many have asked me that question and in my answer is always to give them this chapter.
> 
> Last time we saw a very hard relationship looking as if it had no where to go and after a daunting night there may not be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story bout yoai. Also contains scenes of violence and rape that may upset you. If anything written upsets you I apologise before hand. But in the end I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This story contains scenes with Taichi and Yamato from Digimon also hints of Ken and Daisuke.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I don’t not own Digimon or any of its characters.) ENJOY!!!

“Stupid me. I nearly believed him for a second.” Taichi thought to himself. Kicking the floor with the heel of his foot. 

“When should I be expecting you over Taichi?” The blonde questioned his friend.

“Tomorrow evening after school.” The young brunette replied sheepishly.

“Cool!” Replied a very excited Yamato. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye Yamato.” Taichi said softly before hanging the phone up. Leaning against the wall he sighed partly in relief the conversation was over and partly with excitement.

“Bye Taichi.” And with that they both hung up. As if by fate they both said together in union “I love you!”. Even from that distance their love blossomed.

Yamato sat there staring at the phone. All of a sudden he jumped up into the air. Still jumping with excitement he went to his bed and hugged Gabumon.

“Oh Gabumon I’m so happy. This is the happiest day of my life. Nothing could spoil tomorrow.” The slender blonde said giggerling and hugging the furry digimon so hard he started to choke. “Oh sorry Gabu.” He said as he let go of his friend.

“Don’t worry Yamato. Just remember I’m not a stuffed toy.” Gabumon said with a happy voice seeing how happy his best friend was.

“I will.” Yamato replied hugging Gabumon not so tightly this time. “Better?”

“Miles.” Gabumon replied hugging the blonde back this time. “I never knew spending time with Taichi would make you so happy. I think you need to spend more time with him to keep you this happy.

“I will someday Gabumon just when some problems are sorted.” Yamato replied turning his head and peering out the nearby window. He fought back a tear by biting his bottom lip. “I promise Gabu. One day Tai and I will always be together.” 

“That’s good. I hate seeing you sad makes me feel all sad.” The small digimon said squeezing Yamato tightly.

Over at the Yagamis place the small brunette was all alone in the apartment. Taichis parents had gone out for a meal and Hikari was off out with Daisuke and Ken. The young chosen child was curled up on the sofa tightly hugging one of the sofa cushions the expression on his face was more covered in fear than happiness. Agumon was not with him; the orange coloured digimon was out with Hikari and Tailmon while visiting Daisuke and Ken. Tai prefered being alone when Yamato called him, luckily Hikari, Tailmon and Agumon left just as he picked up the phone. Slowly sinking into the sofa he began to relax as the idea of spending a night with his best friend sunk into his head. A smile spread across his lips when a voice pierced the darkness around him. A voice that broke the smile on his face and fear stuck his core. He didn’t and tried his best not to shake but the best the brunette could do was bite his lower and squeeze the cushion even tighter.

“Hello Taichi” The deep voice snaked it way from his bedroom. “What you smiling for you little whore?” Makitas voice was suddenly a lot nearer. Not just nearer but on top of Taichi. The hot breathe stained with alcohol and cigarettes wrapped itself around his neck and earlobe. Two arms slithered around his neck draped loosely. “You stupid little whore.” With that last sentence Taichi jumped up and spun on the spot to face his boyfriend. “No, no Taichi, do please stay seated.”

The terrified boy stood staring Makita direct in the blackness of his eyes. From what he could make out there was a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

“How… how did you get here?” Tai asked in a very terrified voice as he backed into a corner still shaking.

“I let myself in just after your stupid sister Hikari left. Put my foot in the way leaving the door open. Sneaked passed you when you weren’t looking and listened to your convocation with that prick Yamato from your room.” Makita replied to Tai’s question with an evil sadistic tone in his voice. Stepping nearer the younger boy and passing by the light coming in from the street lights outside Taichi could see the gravel coloured eyes glaring at him.

“I have had enough now!” Makita hissed at him. “You’re going to learn a lesson that you will remember for the rest of your life. Well that is depending if i let you live.” As Makita spoke he ran and wrapped his fat fingers around the slender throat in front of him. Putting his full body weight into it he pushed him hard up against the wall. “Remember you said you were saving yourself well I’ve decided that you’ve saved it for long enough. I think it is time to take what i deserve from you. I know you were saving it for that stupid blonde prick you have the hots for. When I am through with you he’ll never want you and to make sure of that I promise you one thing while I am fucking you you’ll beg for death and you will get it but only when i am ready.” Leaning close to Taichis ear he whispered softly. “I am going to kill you my pet. I will make you suffer.” With that Makita pulled him away from the floor and thrust him to the floor. Lifting up his shirt Tai spied the two ropes hanging from the belt loops of his trousers.

“Please Makita. I was wanting to be perfect for yourself. You don’t need to do this. Please, please don’t.” Tai begged holding back the tears. Makita just slapped him to keep him quiet.

“Shut up you fagot.” Makita spat. With his free hand he pulled off the two ropes and tied one around his wrists and the other around his ankles. Standing up he licked his lips looking down at his prize.

“Please Makita, please don’t!” Taichi continued to beg.

“Shut up and I’ll make it quick and painless. That’s your death I mean. This is gonna hurt like hell.” Makita laughed as he leant down and literally ripped Tais clothes off leaving the small frail boy naked and tied up on his own living room floor. Makita slowly took his own clothes off laying them down in front of olive skinned boy making him watch as his most special thing he could give to anyone, to his Yamato, would be taken from him in force and not love. Finally Taichi gave in and began to cry. Through tears Taichi watched as Makita threw his boxers to the floor next to Taichis face. He teansed up and clenthed his eyes shut but he felt nothing. No contact from Mikita. Opening his eyes hoping that maybe he had changed his mind. He was wrong the muscle bond man was knelt by him his hard cock hovering just above his lips. With no warning Makita forced his solid dick down Taichis throat. Instead of the control that should of come from sucking on 9 inches the whole thing was forced in him all the way down to Makitas ball. Taichi started to chock and could feel the urge to vomit raise within his stomach. For what seemed like an eternity Taichi was given no release. All could do was fight the urge to vomit but with every thrust from his attacker didn’t help. At one point Makita pushed down so hard he felt the rough shaved skin around the offending penis. After a while of face fucking Makitas rhythm began to fasten moving his hips quicker with each movement until he came. Hole the brunettes head so he had no way to escape. After a few swallowing movements against his cock Makita released his grip and pulled out of Taichis mouth. “Good boy. Now for that tight little ass of yours.” Grabbing Taichis hips he flipped him over on to his front. He didn’t struggle or move away.

His eyes had become dulled and the tears had stopped. He had died inside. Running through his mind the same thing kept repeating itself. “Yamato. love you. I wish I had said something sooner. Please remember me after I die. Yamato.” 

“Now scream all you want. I am going to make sure you remember this even in death. It’s going to hard, painful and I will tear you in two.” As he spoke he pressed the head of his dick against his tight, innocent hole and pushed.  
Once Makita was all lined up he pushed hard and slipped his cock deep inside Taichi. Within seconds Makita was fully inside him. Tai screamed as he felt the burning rough skin force its way inside him. He felt his skin tear and warm liquid run down the inside of his thighs but that didn’t stop the thought of Yamato leave his mind. Tai screamed the whole time Makita fucked him. Pushing his dick all the way in then pulling out all the way then ramming it back in over and over again making Tai’s ass bleed even more ever time from the vicious attack. After an hour of this cruelty Taichi finally felt Makita shoot another load into his now very loose and bloody hole. Pulling out Makita flipped his toy over. Grabbing the broken boys hair he forced his blood stained dick back into Tai’s mouth making him clean it. “Come on you dirty little fagot clean your shit off my dick.” Thrusting against his tongue making sure his cock was polished clean. After Makita was satisfied that he was clean he pulled out and feeling as if he was going to vomit again. Makita started to run his fingertips along the olive skin of his prey causing Taichi to shudder. He started to start kissing a trail down the broken boys neck, along the center of his ribs down to his unused and unmaintained penis. Pushing the young boys pubes flat he began to lick the young boys slimmer and smaller dick. After a few licks he slipped it inside his mouth feeling it harden he brought his mouth up so it was just covering his victims dick and bit down hard making it bleed. Tai screamed in shock more than anything. Not that there was no pain but compared to what he had previously been through this was nothing. Makita looked up at him and smirked. “Now I’m going to leave you where you belong in the trash.” Makita dressed himself and grabbed Taichi by his hair and began to drag him towards the door. It was now very late and no one was around to see what was happening or notice that an extremely injured and naked boy was being dragged about by his hair. “Now don’t say a word unless you want some poor innocent bystander to join you.” Makita threw him hard into the door. The wood cracking could be heard echoing through empty black night. Tais vision became blurred for a brief moment before lost consciousness. Still holding tightly on to the now unconscious Taichis hair and dragged him step by step all the way down the block of flats stairs and proceeded to throw him into the back of his car and drove off towards the city dump. Makita opened the back door after breaking into the dump and punched the unconscious boy square in the testicals just to wake him up so he would see his own death. “Come on baby wake up. You wouldn’t want to miss your own death.” Tais eyes fluttered briefly before opening fully. Makita was staring down at him. Scoping the still bleeding boy up from the back seat he threw over his shoulder and took him to the centre of the dump. In the very centre was a large scrap metal pile. Mikatas eyes glistened as he gazed at the metal. Smiling he slide Taichi from off his shoulder and held him up like you would a baby. Throwing the dazed and bleeding brunette an evil smile he proceeded to throw him onto the pile. The sharp jagged edges pierced his frail body. Even with his light weight his body slide down the metal shards and cut into his body like a hot knife cutting through butter. As more blood started to escape from the fresh wounds on his body he didn’t make a sound. Every part of Tais body was numb from the attack on him earlier that night combining with the bitter cold he couldn’t feel a thing. “Goodbye Taichi. Hope you enjoy hell!” With that Makita turned back to his car and drove off without a moment of hesitation. 

“Yamato!” Tai Said to himself. “I love you.” Slowly Tai forced his body off of the shards protruding into his body and pushed himself off the pile and onto the ground below. Grabbing a nearby piece of metal he used it to pull himself onto his feet, he didn’t even notice it cutting into his hand with the force he used to get up off the floor. Letting go he began to head towards the exit of the dump. Every so often his legs kept giving out beneath him due to the blood lose but he didn’t stop he kept going. For the next hour he walked in pure darkness the world around him a haze. His vision becoming more fuzzy with every drop of blood lost. Grabbing a nearby lamp post he looked up and saw a figure standing on a flat balcony. He fell to the floor his arm out reached towards the figure. “I…..” His vision went black.

Yamato was lying on his bed. His arms crossed behind his head. Thought ran like wild through his mind. The blonde kept wondering how he would tell the man he loved that he loved him and an even bigger problem how to get Taichi away from Makita. He knew with Tais current boyfriend on the scene they could never be together and that Tai would never leave him. Though as much his these thoughts ran wild unfortunately no answer came to him for either problem set in front of him. Sighing heavily he decided to step outside for some fresh air. Getting to his feet he slid open his balcony doors and stepped out into the fresh nights air. Running his fingers through his hair he crossed his arms on the balcony rails and rested his head on them. He just looked out into the darkness around him enjoying the cool breeze drifting over him. He just stood there and pictured what it would be like if he was doing this with Taichi. Picturing them standing there together his arms wrapped around Tais slim frame. All of a sudden out of the corner of his eye he spotted a dark figure on the street below. Looking down at the figure it looked as if it was calling to him. As he watched the figure with wonder it fell to ground and he nearly fell over in shock. The light of the street lamp now illuminated the figure and it was Taichi lying there naked and covered in blood. Quickly turning round he ran to the front door of his flat. “Taichi!” The blonde screamed out as he ran out his door and down the stairs to the ground floor. Grabbing the rail to quickly turn to run towards his friend he skipped to a halt and fell to the floor next to him. To the world around it was a few minutes but to him it felt like hours. Wrapping his arms around his friend he turned Tai over and held him close to him. “Taichi open you eyes. Please. Talk to me angel. Please don’t leave me. You can’t leave me. I love you Taichi!” Tears were streaming down his pale face. Like water falls flowing from the blue skies so did tears from crystal blue eyes. He held Tai tightly against his body causing the flow of blood to slow slightly but still his clothes were covered in the crimson liquid. As he rested his forehead against the silent brunettes Gabumon appeared.

“Yamato what’s going on? What’s happened to Taichi?” Gabumon asked confused to the red coloured water before him. Lifting his head he turned to look at Gabumon.

“Call an ambulance now Gabumon. Tell them to come here.” He ordered his Digimon partner. 

Without a word Gabumon just turned and headed towards the flats as fast he could and vanished into the tower block. 

“Hold in their Tai. Don’t worry you’ll be fine I promise.” He said crying his eyes out.

Tais eyes fluttered open for just a moment and a weak smile crept across his lips. Lifting a weak arm he rested it against Yamatos cheek.

“Thank you Yama. I love yo… you.” Tai spoke so softly Yamato had to lean forward to hear him. With his last breath he confessed his love before falling unconscious again.

Drawing near the sound of sirens could be heard and out of the darkness an ambulance pulled up along side them. Two paramedics jumped out and one wrapped his arms around the crying blonde and pulled him away. Yamato tried to fight kicking and screaming. 

“Save him, please save him.” He shouted as the paramedic released and began to assist his partner with the dying brunette. “I love him.”

An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well, isn't this nice."  
And isn't it ironic ... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think  
A little too ironic.. and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
And life has a funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading my latest update and I apologise for the length of time taken to get around to doing chapter three revision. Every time I come to do a rewrite I have always struggled with this chapter in particular. This story is very close to me heart and I have never been totally satisfied with it. Over the years with my improvement of the skills I have always strived to improve this one piece. I know this topic is very hard for many to handle and I am always happy to receive any feedback. Good or bad is always welcome. Once again thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	4. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets recap. Yamato and Taichi have got off the phone to each other. To the surprise of Taichi Makita had let himself into Taichi’s apartment and hidden in the shadows listening to Taichi’s conversation with Yamato. Makita was so annoyed with Taichi he raped and nearly killed Taichi. While Yamato sat at home all this happened to his beloved Taichi. Yamato went to his balcony and saw Taichi fall to the floor. Yamato went to save Taichi. Let's take it from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say i do not own Digimon or the characters.... Well accept for my OC who is just a plot device. For those easily upset please do not read on. This Fic does become extremely graphic in later chapters. For now please read and enjoy.

The two paramedics bandaged up Taichi and quickly got him into the ambulance. Yamato clambered into the ambulance and held Taichis hand as they were rushed to the. His tears had subsided for now and he was a bit more calmer knowing they were on their way to Tais salvation.

“Please don’t die Taichi. I love you!” Yamato whispered into the unconscious brunettes ear.

“Please Mr Ishida sit back and let us do our job.” The paramedic said pushing Yamato back down on to his seat. Yamato placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

At the hospital Yamato was sitting in the relatives room. He had rung Mr and Mrs Yagami and had told them Tai was at the hospital. He was sat their messaging Hikari when Taichis parents entered the room looking worried. Yamato stood up knocking the chair back.

“Yamato.” Mrs Yagami said walking up to the shaking blonde and hugging him tightly. “Please tell us what happened.” She asked softly.

“I don’t know but I found him lying on the ground outside my apartment block. But I have a feeling it is to do with Makita.” He responded squeezing Tais Mother as he spoke.

“I knew that boy was trouble from the start! I’ll kill him if I see him!” Mr Yagami said screwing his hands into fists. Releasing Yamato Mrs Yagami hugged her husband and began to sob silently on his shoulder. The three sat down and began their wait for any news about Taichis condition.

After a few hours a very tired looking doctor entered the room. Mr and Mrs Yagami along with Yamato rose to their feet as he entered the room.

“Please take a seat.” The doctor said. Taking a seat again they all held hands as they looked up at the Doctor waiting for news.. “I have good news. You son will be fine. We are going to keep him here till he is fully recovered though. Also an officer from the police has arrived as you requested. But I have to insist no interviews with Taichi till I say so. You are welcome to see him but only for a short time.

“Can we talk to the police first?” Yamato asked looking at the brunettes parents who both nodded in agreement.

“Yes of course.” The doctor said. He opened the door and signal to the police to come in. The Office entered the room and the doctor left, closing the door behind him.

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Yagami. Good evening Mr Ishida. I am chief constable Higgins. I just have a few questions for yourselves. Firstly can you tell me anything you may know please?” Higgins asked them.

“I was looking out over my balcony and there Taichi was on the ground outside my apartment. But I know who is most likely to have done this. Yamato said through gritted teeth trying to hold back his anger.

“And that would be who?” Higgins questioned.

“His name is Makita. He is Taichis boyfriend. Well I guess that should be a was Taichi’s boyfriend.” Yamato said letting his gaze fall to his feet. His heart sank knowing what Mikata was trying to do to him.

“Do you mean Makita Hashimoto?” Higgins asked.

“Yes that is his name.” Mr Yagami replied.

“Ok that’s all we need for the moment till we talk to your son.” Higgins replied. Taking some notes down on a pad that he pulled from his top pocket. From the officer's expression you could see he was not surprised but the information he was getting. Closing the pad he placed a hand on Yamatos shoulder.

“It’ll be okay Mr Ishida.” With that Higgins turned and left the room. 

The doctor re-entered shortly after Officer Higgins departure. “If you would like to follow me please.” Mr and Mrs Yagami and Yamato followed the doctor to a private room where Taichi was resting. 

One by one they entered the room. Taking in the view around them all. In Front of them Taichi laid on a bed. His body covered in bandages and IV drips hanging out of his arms. His eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep. Mrs Yagami and Yamato burst into tears. Yamato walked over and placed a hand onto Taichi’s hand. Working his fingers between Tais he clasped his hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently.

“Why didn't I tell you I love you sooner? I should have done something to stop this. This is all my fault. I’m sorry Taichi.” Yamato said.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Mrs Yagami asked.

He didn’t even move from Taichis. Looking at the brunettes peaceful face he smiled softly.

“Yes I do. I never said anything cause I was scared to find out if he felt the same way about me. I just want that son of a bitch Makita! Sorry... I didn't mean to be so rude.” Yamato spoke with a sorrowful voice. No anger or spitefulness any more just sorrow seeing his best friend; the man he loved lying therein so much pain.  
“This isn't your fault.” Mr Yagami said to Yamato putting a hand on his shoulder. “He will pull through. With you by his side I know he will.”

For the next month Yamato spent as much of his free time with Taichi. Every waking moment he sat at Taichi’s side in hospital. Day by day Taichi looked better and better but one thing bothered Yamato. Taichi and him had spoken a lot and the police knew what happened to him on that fateful night a month ago but Mr and Mrs Yagami and himself did not know what had happened. Taichi had asked that no one but them knew what happened. They had all asked what happened what had happened he just wouldn't say. He said that if anyone knew he would been through they’d reject him but Yamato couldn't think of one thing that would make Taichi’s parents or himself reject the small brunette. They all knew Taichi had been nearly beaten to death but they all also knew something else had happened but thought best leave it till he was ready to talk. The day finally came where Taichi was allowed home and began to go on dates with Yamato very quickly followed by them becoming boyfriends. Not that it was a secret but everyone found out about their relationship thanks to Hikari. His first day back at school was quickly looming and he was nervous but nothing could prepare him for what happened on his first day back. Taichi and Yamato entered school together hand in hand both smiling and laughing. They were so happy but as soon they stepped across the school threshold they saw it. A wanted poster was stuck up on the wall by the school gate. 

“Escaped!?” Taichi said his voice trembling. Squeezing Yamatos Hand tightly. He started to shake.

“Don’t worry Taichi. They’ll catch him.” Yamato said pulling down the poster. He wrapped his arms around Taichi and held him tight.

The two boys spent the rest of the day together holding hands kissing and just being the same as any couple. No one bothered them or had a problem with it. That was also thanks to Hikari. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to be. It was the end of the day and the two boys were walking home. They decided to take the long route home to enjoy each others company.

“Well, well… the two faggots are happy know.” Makita said as he appeared from an ally way. The two boys stopped and stared at Makita in shock. Taichi grabbed hold of Yamato tightly His body was shaking and he was obviously scared.

“Leave Taichi alone! If you want to get him back you will have to go through me!” Yamato said standing between a very terrified Taichi and a very smug Makita.

“You think you can stop me?” Makita laughed at the blonde. “Well go on then give it your best shot.” With that Makita ran towards Yamato and punched him square in the jaw. Yamato fell backwards and hit the ground. Laughing he turned towards Taichi an evil smile crept across his lips. Suddenly Yamato grabbed hold of Makita and threw him back down the alley that he came from.

“Go call the police.” Yamato shouted to Taichi. Taichi ran as fast as he could into the nearest shop. Yamato walked towards Makita who had now stood up and looked for a way out finding that is was a dead end. “You’re trapped just give up and go back to where you belong.” Yamato said calmly. 

“Not before you die!” Makita shouted. Pulling out a flip knife he ran towards the young blonde. Yamato froze, he couldn't move a muscle. He knew if he didn't react this would be the end. 

“What am I going to do? I can’t leave Taichi. He needs me and I need him.” Yamato thought to himself not realising how close Makita was getting. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation coming from the right hand side on his body and warm feeling running his hip and leg. Looking down he saw blood coming from a fresh wound on the right hand side of his stomach. Feeling suddenly weak Yamato fell to the floor clutching his side. “Taichi!” Yamato gasped. Looking up towards the exit of the alleyway Yamato watched as Makita knocked someone out the way but did not know who. His eyes became heavy. “Taichi…” He fell unconscious.

For Taichi he ran into the first shop he came to and used their phone to call the police. After relaying to the police what was happening he ran back to Yamato. Not overly pay attention to what or who was around he ran straight into someone. That someone was Ken Ichijouji. Knocking the indigo haired boy to the floor he gasped as a toned red wrapped his arms around him.

“Hey Taichi. What’s the rush?” Daisuke said while holding the trembling brunette in his arms.

“Makita! He’s found Yamato and myself. I've called the police. Please help him!” Taichi said breathless to the two boys who all of a sudden looked very worried.

“We’ll help.” Daisuke replied. Taichi broke free of Daisukes grip and ran off toward Yamato. Ken and Daisuke ran after him. When they neared the alley Taichi came to a stop and the other two abruptly stopped behind him. 

“Let me go first.” Daisuke said laying a hand on Taichis shoulder and Ken took Tais hand to comfort him. The hot head red head stepped forward into the alleyway opening. Suddenly Daisuke was knocked to ground as Makita ran out of the alley pushing past the red head. The older boy also shoved Taichi and Ken out the way and ran off. Moments later a police siren came into earshot from both directions. Before any of them had time to blink Makita was surround by police cars. The Officers got out their cars protecting themselves with the car doors and pointed their guns at Makita. Makita laughed and lunged towards one of the officers. Taichi buried his head in Kens shoulder just as a shot rung out and silence quickly followed. The bullet hit Makita square in the chest. Makita fell backwards and hit the ground skidding a short way before finally coming to stop.

“Yamato!” Taichi shouted lifting his head and looking down the alley. freeing himself from Kens embrace Tai ran towards Yamato who was lying on the ground. His body was still and blood was escaping quickly from the wound on his side. Two police officers came running into the alleyway and saw Taichi holding Yamato in his arms. Ken and Daisuke stood over them both. Tai started to cry as he held his love in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while for the rewrite of chapter three so I thought I would throw out chapter four quickly. Luckily this is one of a few chapters that only need a few changes and was over all happy with how it played out. Please review all comments are welcome.


	5. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets recap. Taichi is in hospital and is being cared for. Mr and Mrs Kamiya find out about Yamato’s love for Taichi. Yamato tells the police about his suspicions about Makita being the one who hurt Taichi. Makita is arrested but escapes when Taichi returns to school with Yamato his new boyfriend, but Yamato has an unlucky accident. Lets take it from there.

“Yamato!” Taichi shouted lifting his head and looking down the alley. freeing himself from Kens embrace Tai ran towards Yamato who was lying on the ground. His body was still and blood was escaping quickly from the wound on his side. Two police officers came running into the alleyway and saw Taichi holding Yamato in his arms. Ken and Daisuke stood over them both. Tai started to cry as he held his love in his arms.

“Taichi!” Yamato said weakly. Yamato opened his eyes slowly and stared into hazel eyes. “I’m fine beautiful. Just don’t worry about me, I’ll be up and about in no…” Yamato Gasped deeply for breathe before falling unconscious again.

“Yamato!” Taichi shouted, shaking Yamato. “Yamato please wake up! Don’t leave me. I love you! The officers were now standing over Taichi and Yamato. One knelt down next to Taichi and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me take him. I can get him to a hospital.” The officer said to Taichi. looking up with tears running down his face. “Please let me take him. He’s got more chance of survival if I take him but I have to take him now.” Taichi loosened his grip around Yamato. With no hesitation the officer scooped up Yamato in his arms and ran out of the alley towards the nearest ambulance just arriving at the scene. 

Back in the alley Taichi was still crying uncontrollably. “Come with me boys and we can follow the ambulance in my car.” The remaining officer said to the three of them. Ken and Daisuke each took one of Taichis arms and helped lift him to his feet and assisted him to the officer's car. The three of them got into the back of the police car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. After a while they arrived at the hospital just behind the ambulance. From the back of the car Taichi watched as doctors, nurses and paramedics all began to crowd around Yamato as they wheeled him inside. In that instance Taichi knew one thing and only one thing. “This is how Yamato felt when I got taken to hospital only a few months ago. Once Yamato was safe inside the officer got out of the car and let Taichi, Ken and Daisuke out of the car and lead them to a relatives room. They entered the room and turned to face the office standing behind them.

“I doubt we’ll be needing to interview any of you. If we do I’ll come back later.” The police officer said kindly. With that he turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

“I need to sit down!” Ken said exasperated.

Taichi sat down on a lounge chair by a small table in the center of the room. Daisuke sat down in the chair next to him. Suddenly Ken sat on Daisuke’s lap.

“Ken!” Daisuke said shocked by what Ken had done. Taichi turned his head to see why Daisuke was so shocked. When his eyes met theirs his jaw dropped.

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Daisuke. Sorry Taichi. I don’t know what got into me just then.” Ken said in an embarrassed voice. He quickly jumped off Daisuke’s lap and into the chair next to red head. Ken and Daisuke began to blush.

“Are you two are an item?” Taichi asked in a confused and shocked voice.

“Yes.” They said in union.

“How… when did that happen?” Taichi asked.

“It happened when we started spending so much time together trying to come up with a plan to stop Arukenimon and Mummymon and well it just kinda happened.” Daisuke said staring at the floor.

“Well you two certainly kept that quiet.” Taichi said. “How long have you two been together?” He asked.

“7 months, 3 weeks and 2 days.” Daisuke replied very proud of himself.

“What next hours, minutes and seconds?” Taichi said laughing.

“That’s better.” Ken pipped up. “Good to see you smiling.” Taichi turned and looked at the floor. “Sorry.” Ken said sadly.

Daisuke and Ken both stood up looked at each other and gave a shy smile to one another.

“Were gonna get something to drink, want anything?” Ken asked.

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Taichi replied.

Both Daisuke and Ken left the room and took a quick walk down the corridors and exited the hospital. Turning a corner to be out of sight they jumped into each other’s arms and fell into a passionate embrace. Daisuke looked into Kens indigo coloured eyes and gave one of his standard cheesy grins.

“This must be what Taichi and Yamato feel like when they are together.” Daisuke said softly and lovingly to Ken. Pausing for a moment he took a step back and took Kens hands in his own. “Ken, I love you.” Daisuke said.

Ken looked in shock at Daisuke. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. As if the words were there but could escape his lips. Daisuke’s eyes began to fill with tears, he let go of Kens hands and staggered back. Ken quickly stepped forward and kissed Daisukes tear filled eyes. Placing his forehead on the distraught red head he smiled and kissed him softly. When they parted their eyes.

“I love you too.” Ken said softly as he cupped Daisuke’s face. “I love you more than words can say. I didn’t say anything because I was so shocked at first but I do love you.” Ken spoke so softly and with an affectionate tone Daisuke had never heard before.

“Ken!” Daisuke said in a relieved voice. “I just love you so much I had to just come out and tell you i couldn't hold back any longer.” Daisuke lunged forward and wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and hugged him tightly.

“I think we should go get those drinks. We shouldn't leave Tai alone longer than need be.” Ken said.

The two boys re-entered the hospital and made their way towards the cafeteria. On their way back to the relatives room they heard Taichi cry out. Looking at each other in panic the took off at speed and burst into the room. A doctor was standing in the room with a hand on Taichis shoulder. They both look around the doctor and saw Taichi hadn't moved from where they left him but there tears cascading down his face. His face flushed and his whole body was shaking. Daisuke scooted around the doctor and brought Taichi into a tight embrace Ken quickly joined them.

“He’s dead! They couldn’t save him.” Taichi cried out through tears. The doctor released Taichis shoulder and left the room closing the door behind him.

“Oh Taichi, I sorry.” Daisuke said. “Taichi. I think we best get you home.”

Daisuke and Ken helped Taichi to his feet and swung an arm around each of their necks any lead him towards the door of the room. Taichi was still crying uncontrollably as they lead him from the room to the front of the hospital. As they neared the door Yamatos parents were just entering the Hospital followed by Taichis parents in toe. Taichi raised his head and saw his parents. Breaking free of Daisukes and Kens grip he ran to them and collapsed into their arms hugging them. Ken and Daiskue followed behind and stopped behind him. Ken looked at Yamatos parents.

“We’re sorry.” They said in unison.

“This has to be a dream!” Taichi said crying into his mother’s arms. “It just has to be a dream. How could he be dead? My one true love gone, how could this be?” Taichi said still crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a bit of a roll at the moment. Another chapter update. Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets recap: A short recap really. Yamato’s been rushed to hospital followed by Taichi, Daisuke and Ken. Once at the hospital Taichi finds out about Daisuke and Ken’s relationship. Taichi receives bad news when he finds out Yamato is dead. Lets take it from there.

“This has to be a dream!” Taichi said crying into his mother’s arms. “It just has to be a dream. How could he be dead? My one true love gone, how could this be?” Taichi said still crying.

“Don’t worry dear.” Mrs Yagami said while stroking her sons head. 

Taichi closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Slowly he opened only to find himself in the relatives room lying on the small sofa. Ken and Daisuke had fallen asleep with Takeru nuzzled between them. Mr and Mrs Yagami, Mr Ishida and Miss Takaishi were sitting in the room talking to each other. Mrs Yagami turned to see Taichi was awake.

“Taichi, you’re awake.” Mrs Yagami exclaimed.

“Mum! Is Yamato ok?! Please tell me he’s alive.” Taichi asked his Mum rising to his feet panicking.

“He’s fine. The doctor came while you were asleep. He’s resting at the moment.” She replied gently.

“They said we can all see him in the morning.” Mr Ishida said to Taichi.

“Oh thank God!” Taichi said relived.

“Taichi?” Ken asked. Everyone turned and looked to see Ken had woken up from his little slumber.

“Yamato’s okay.” Taichi replied.

“That is good news.” Ken said also very relived.

“That’s twice we’ve heard that now.” Mr Ishida said. All the parents laughed.

“How can you all laugh while my Yamato almost died today!” Taichi shouted at the top of his lungs. The parents stared in disbelief at Taichi.

“Taichi sweetie. I know you’re upset but shouting isn't going to change anything that happened today.” His Mum said gently to her son.

“Whatever!” Taichi said angrily to his Mum. Turning on his heel he stormed out of the room and outside into the front courtyard of the hospital. 

Back in the room Daisuke was just waking up. As he stirred he knocked into Takeru causing the young blonde to sit up rather abruptly. The blonde nuzzled in the crock of Daisukes neck while sliding an arm around Ken and pulling him close. Spying the dismay on the faces of the four grown ups Daisuke poked Takeru and nodded towards the four adults. Both in turn looked at Ken sleepily.

“What did I miss huni?” Daisuke questioned while yawning.

“Tai just had a little hissie fit.” Ken replied. “I think maybe we should go after him.”

“Good idea.” Responded the cheery red head.

“Let's go.” Takeru chipped in. With that the three boys got up and headed towards the door.

“Be gentle.” Mr Yagami said to them.

“We will. I promise.” Ken replied

They left the room and exited the hospital to find Taichi sitting on the curb crying. Rain had started to fall and he was already soaked right through.

“Taichi?” Daisuke called out. “Are you ok?”

“No I am not alright.” Taichi snapped. “Yamato nearly died and everyone seems so fine with it.”

“Everyone is just trying to cope with it in their own way.” Ken said softly trying not to upset the brunette any more.

“And you’re the only one I see not dealing very well big brother.” Hikari said.

“Hikari!” Taichi said surprised.

“Yes it’s me. You know he’s ok, so why don’t you relax. He’s gonna live and he’ll be out of here before you know it.” Hikari said

“I know but I just want to be with him.” Taichi said.

“Follow me Taichi.” Hikari said. “You three go back to the others make up a story. I will bring him back soon.” 

With that Daisuke, Ken and Takeru went back inside the hospital. Taichi got up and followed Hikari inside. The pair walked the quiet corridors till they reached a dimly lit corridor. The corridor was filled with doors each with occupied showing on each one. Hikari lead him all the way down to a dead end where a lone door stood. On the door under the occupied sign it read “Ishida, Yamato” Hikari stopped. 

“Go in he’s awake.” Hikari said. “I’ll wait for you here.” Taichi nodded.

He shakily stepped forward and placed a hand on the door handle. Listening for the subtle click he pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit and the sounds of beeping machines could be heard. He looked around but couldn’t see much. After a few moments his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Taichi could see the bed but Yamato wasn’t in it. Suddenly the door closed and Taichi was pulled into a passionate kiss. The brunettes heart skipped a beat before settling into the familiar lips pressed against his. When the kiss ended all he could see was Yamato’s blue eyes and also a big smile spread across his lips.

“Miss me babe?” Yamato said happily.

“Of course I did.” Taichi said pulling Yamato into a tight embrace.

Yamato winced slightly as Tai hugged him tight. Noticing the blondes discomfort he quickly released him.

“You can’t stay long or you and Hikari will be in big trouble.” Yamato said.

“Okay Yama. But it’s just great to see you okay.” Taichi replied relieved.

“It’s good to be up and about.” Yamato said. “You best go before they come to check up on me.”

“Okay.” Taichi said sadly. 

With that they fell into another passionate kiss. When they broke off Tai left the room slowly not letting go of Yamato’s hand till he was completely out of the door. quietly he closed the door behind him.

“Let's go.” Hikari said. 

Hikari lead Taichi back down the corridor and back to the relative’s room. When they both entered Daisuke, Ken and Takeru were all sat on top of each other holding hands and whispering amongst themselves and giggling. The parents were talking ignoring the three boys. They all turned as Taichi and Hikari entered the room.

“I’m sorry everyone.” Taichi said sheepishly.

“That’s ok. We would be the same. Even Yamato went like that when you were here Taichi.” Mrs Kamiya said. Taichi and Hikari took a seat away from everyone else. 

“Thank you.” Taichi said to Hikari hanging his head in shame.

“No biggie. I am just glad you’re happier now.”

“I am always this happy when I see my baby.” Tai chirped in delight.

“And he’s always happen when he sees his angel.” Hikari said.

“How did you know he calls me that?” The older Yagami questioned.

“We had a little chat before I came to get you.” She replied. “He wanted me to come get you but only me.”

“I always said you were the one to trust with anything.” Taichi said smiling at his younger sibling.

“Thank you, Taichi.” Hikari said. The two siblings fell into a deep brother, sister hug.

“You’re the best little sister a big brother could have.” Taichi said lovingly.

“And you’re the best big brother a little sister could have.” Hikari said lovingly. They broke the hug off and smiled at each other. “I love you big brother.” Hikari said.

“I love you too sis.” Taichi said back.

“You kids should get some more sleep before morning. Yamato wouldn’t want you up all night worrying.” Miss Takaishi said. With that Daisuke, Ken and Takeru feel asleep in each other’s arms and Hikari and Taichi also fell asleep next to each other.


	7. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s recap: Taichi has found out it was a dream about his true love Yamato dying. But upon his waking he finds the parents joking and laughing which annoys him making him leave the room. He is followed by Daisuke, Ken and Takeru who are soon joined by Hikari. Hikari takes Taichi to see Yamato where the exchange loving embraces. On their return to the room the siblings exchange there feelings towards each other and they all fall asleep. Let’s take it from there.

Taichi opened his eyes slowly as the sun poured over his face. Yawning he rubbed his eyes and looked around the relative’s room. His eyes first lay upon the sleeping parents in the corner of the room. Taichi blinked as he looks at them sleeping so peacefully.

"They look so happy all together. I hope my life with Yama will be like that." Taichi said to himself. He raised his arms stretching.

Taichi turned his head slowly and saw a very cute Daisuke, Ken and Takeru who were still laying ontop of eachother. Daisuke had his head in Kens lap while Ken had his arms gently wrapped round Takeru. Takeru had his legs draped over Daisukes body.

"Ah. That is so sweet." Taichi thought to himself. Getting to his feet he stretched his legs.

Turning he looked at Hikari. He smiled at her and moved a strand of hair from her face. Quietly he walked towards the door. Upon leaving the room he had a choice of going outside to think or going to see Yama. He knew Yama would most likely be asleep so started making his way outside.

"And where do you think you're going?" Yama questioned quietly.

Taichi turned to see Yamato in a wheelchair in a very horrid hospital gown. Smiling he stood there on the spot facing Yama with his hands on his hips. Yama wheeled up to him and bumped into his legs playfully.

"You should be sleeping!" Taichi said with a pretend annoyed voice.

"Shouldn't you be asleep to?" Yamato said laughing. "Come on take me outside I would like to see daylight before they let me out.

“Okay Yama.” Taichi said with a smile on his face.

Taichi went round behind Yamato’s wheelchair and took hold of the handles and began to wheel him towards the hospital exit. The two exited the hospital and Taichi wheeled the blonde into a small garden area that the hospital had. Yamato sighed happily.

“It’s so good to be out of that place at last.” Yamato said in a relieved voice.

“I’m just glad you’re in one piece. I was so worried.” Taichi said in a relieved and romantic tone.

“Are you coming back to mine Tai?” Yamato asked inquisitively.

“If you want me to of course.” He responded coyly.

“Well of course I do you silly twit.” The blonde said truthfully but also in a joking tone.

“In that case yes I will be coming back to yours.” Taichi said happily.

“Thank you.” Yamato responded in a whisper.

“Stay with me forever Yama, you will won't you?” The bronzed boy questioned shakily.

“I will love you always and forever in life and death.” Yamato replied sweetly.

Taichi stopped walking around the small hospital garden. A tear rolled down his cheek just as he walked round to face Yamato.

“I could never see a day without you by my side. I love you so much.” Taichi said through tears of joy.

Slowly he lent forward and took the blonde into his arms and hugged him tightly. Yamato closed his eyes to hold back his tears.

It was now the day before Yamato and Taichi went to the small hospital garden. Hikari stood in Yamato’s room as the Doctor came in carrying his test results.

“I'm very sorry Mr Ishida but it isn't good. I am sorry to say there is nothing we can do for you. The knife has hit a major organ and we can’t patch you up so to speak to save your life. I'm sorry to say but at most you have about three maybe four days left before your body begins to shut down and it will inevitably shut down for good.” The Doctor said sincerely to Yamato.

The doctor left the room closing the door behind him. Hikari threw her arms around Yamato and hugged him as he cried.

“Don’t tell them. Don’t tell any of them. Above all don’t tell Taichi. I wouldn’t want them to worry.” He said through violent sobs.

“I won’t.” She replied softly to him.

Back in the garden Yamato smiled sweetly at the young brunette. He slowly opened his eyes and looked straight into Taichis.

“I’ll always be with you.” The blonde said in a whisper.

His eyelids fell shut and his smile faded and a tear rolled down his cheek. His breath became shallow and short.

“I love…. yo…. you.” He managed with his last of breath.

Slowly his head fell limp. His heart stopped. He looked at his dead body then at Taichi.

“I’m sorry.” He said to Taichi as his soul disappeared from this Earthly plane.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it. I hope you did enjoy it even though I know most of you will not be happy with how this ended and I am truly sorry for that. I did try a happier end and it just didn't fit. Though I am always happy for anyone to end it in their mind as they see fit. Please read and review I love to hear comments. Look forward to posting my next fic for you all to read.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying this fic and if so please Review as i always love to hear what you guys have to say on what i write. Every site has it's own opinions and look forward to hearing yours.
> 
> Taichi


End file.
